A Desired Love
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: All she had was… Ulquiorra Schiffer. Somehow, Emma fell in love with him. NoiOC; UlquiHime
1. A Girl's Troubled Past

A Desired Love

NnoitraxEmma

Part I: A Girl's Troubled Present

"Nnoitra-sama," Emma looked at her guardian. Fear filled her head as she stared. Nnoitra was in a relatively bad mood. "Nnoitra-sama, please, not today."

"How come I always have to tell you to shut up," he said as he grabbed her arms and threw her on the bed.

Emma Crea was an ordinary human. She never had been able to see spirits, she had no power, and wasn't much of a fighter. So why had Aizen wanted her. Nnoitra didn't care. There, in his care, was a helpless human. Unlike Nel, or Halibel, she couldn't fight him back, and she wasn't ugly like Ciruci was.

Her dark purple eyes filled with tears as he climbed over her on the bed. She knew. She knew that when he was in a bad mood this happened. When he was in a good mood it still happened, but he was as mean and he fed her after, but he never really was in a good mood. Now, she knew, today, she was going to be broken and not fed.

He brushed her purple hair out of her eyes and grinned. His short black hair fell in his face as he undressed. She could not scream; she would not scream, and he knew that.

Hours later, he redressed himself and left. He left her there on the bed, naked, scared, and hurt. He broke her. Her spirit. There was nothing left. All she had was…

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Somehow, Emma fell in love with him. Tears filled her eyes again. She couldn't love him. She was Nnoitra's toy. Nothing else.

She slowly dressed herself. When she had finished Ulquiorra waited for her outside her room. Although Nnoitra was the one who watched over her, Ulquiorra didn't trust him.

"Ulquiorra-sama, what are you doing here?" she looked confused, her tears had dried, a blush rose to her face.

"What's wrong, girl, you look hungry?"

"I-I didn't eat."

"Nnoitra should've shoved the food down your throat then."

"Yeah."

"I know something's wrong, you always eat."

"N-no, of course not."

"I'll get you food, you look hungry. If Aizen-sama needs you, we don't want you to die from malnutrition," Ulquiorra left to get some food for Emma.

"Wow, even though Ulquiorra asked you what was wrong, you still lied to him," Nnoitra said slyly sneaking up on her.

"Nnoitra-sama, no, I didn't."

"Don't cry, Emma."

A couple years later…

Emma peeked around the halls. No Nnoitra. Good. He's not here. Ulquiorra had left her to walk around a bit. He was so nice to her, but lately he had been busy with something else, or someone else.

"Who are you?" Orihime said tapping Emma on the shoulder.

"Ah! I'm Emma Crea, and you?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"Hime-sama, I'm sorry I ran into you," Emma bowed.

"Don't be, I don't get to see many people in this area. Are you an Espada, or a Fracción?"

"Neither, I'm human, and you?"

"I'm human, too. What does Aizen want with you? Do you have a special power too?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Orihime-sama…"

"_Ah, that's not fair. Ulquiorra got a new human girl to take care of. And she's prettier and 'bigger' than you," Nnoitra complained the day Ulquiorra brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo._

"_I'm sorry, Nnoitra-sama," Emma stood trying to remain expressionless._

"_Don't be sorry and just get bigger boobs! I'm in a bad mood, undress."_

"_Of course."_

That was an awful day, even one with Nnoitra. So this must be that human girl. So lucky.

"So lucky indeed," Emma muttered looking down. A dark shadow was cast across her face.

"Huh?"

"You have Ulquiorra watching you, right?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky; he's the nicest Espada I've met here."

"Emma-san, what do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Emma-chan, what're you doing here out of your room," Nnoitra voice was like poison to her ears.

"N-Nnoitra-sama, Ulquiorra-sama let me out."

"Since when did you take orders from him?" his voice sounded exceedingly irritated.

"Never, but he let me walk around, please, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Nnoitra-san, why is it such a big deal that Emma-san leaves her room?"

"Why? I don't know why she's so upset, Pet-sama."

"Nnoitra-sama, you're not angry?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not, Emma-chan."

He took her back to her room where he shoved her into the wall and kissed her really hard. His tattooed tongue pushed its way into her mouth and felt around. His tongue was slimy in her mouth as it licked every spot inside her mouth.

"Nnoitra-sama," Tesla stood at the door. "Aizen-sama has called for a meeting."

"Pff, you lucked out again, bitch. When I get back be ready."

**Iruna:** Hello, this is my first Angst story. And if it seemed like Ulquiorra like Emma, that's no supposed to happen. Ulquiorra really only cares because he thinks that Sosuke-kun really has some sort of plan with her, I guess…

I am reposting this. There will be UlquiHime in later chapters.


	2. There No Happily Ever After

A Desired Love

Iruna: Sorry I took too long.

Part II: There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

"Nnoitra, it's good that you decided to join us," Aizen said when Nnoitra arrived ten minutes late.

"It's not my fault my room is on the other side of Las Noches," Nnoitra remarked looking away from Aizen's evil glare, that he knew was pointed right at him.

"It seems that Las Noches has been invaded. Kaname, the projector…"

Emma sat in her room. Alone. Again. She used to get lonely all the time in the real world, but now, with Nnoitra and all, she loved being alone. As long as it meant not being raped by Nnoitra. Anything was better than that.

The door creaked opened. Her eyes widened as she stared at the door. Praying that it wasn't Nnoitra.

"Emma-san," Orihime's peeped through the crack.

"Hime-sama!" Emma turned towards the door. Her expression relaxed.

"Wow, your room is really, really far away."

"Nnoitra-sama likes it farther away from the others."

"That's too bad. It'd be hard for me to come over here too often then. I really want to get to know you. It's not that often that I get to see another human here. All I have is Ulquiorra, and don't get me wrong, he's nice, but I'd rather be in my own home."

"Yeah, and all I have is Nnoitra-sama. He's a hundred times worse than Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra is the nicest person, um, arrancar, here."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ne, Hime-sama, do you believe in 'Happily Ever After?'"

"Of course!"

_There's no such thing as 'Happily Ever After.' If there was, I wouldn't be here. There is no 'Happily Ever After'…_

"…_and the prince took the princesses away from the evil castle and they lived happily ever after," Emma's mom read from the fairytale book to her three year old daughter._

"_Mom, is there really such a thing as happily ever after?"She asked._

"_Everyone can have a happily ever after dear, anyone could."_

"_Will I?"_

"_Maybe."_

_20 years later…_

_Emma, a single woman that recently got out of college, was wandering around town. She had been looking for a job and had finally gotten her perfect job working as a secretary for a very popular business._

_Suddenly a powerful pressure made her fall to the floor. It was like the gravity had just gotten stronger._

'_What the…?'_

"_Well, aren't you a pretty one," A sly voice said. She looked up to see a black haired man wear a white that exposed much of his chest. "It's about time. But the look on your face, I'm guessing you can finally see me. Good, I want you to see me."_

_She stared at the man. 'What did he mean?'_

"_Come on, beauty, I don't want you to look at me with all that fear," The smile on his face widened._

_He vanished. From behind her, he grabbed hand and pulled her into a dark black hole to nowhere._

_He raced through the hall of a large pure white building still holding her arm._

"_Nnoitra, what are you doing? You are supposed to report to Aizen-sama after you retrieved the girl. This is that girl? She's nothing more than a human."_

"_She wasn't even able to see me at first."_

"_I'm sure Aizen-sama has a good reason to keep this girl."_

"_Well, you go report her to Aizen-sama while I got play with my new toy."_

'_Toy?'_

"_What makes you think Aizen-sama would want you to watch that girl?"_

"_Hey, hey, he made me go get her I should at least be able to play with her."_

"_Nnoitra…"_

_Nnoitra dragged the girl into his room where he threw on the bed._

"_Well, girl, I'm Nnoitra Jiruga. Remember that." He reached to pull off her shirt until Ulquiorra came into the room._

"_Aizen-sama wishes to see you and the girl."_

"_Fuck you, Ulquiorra," Nnoitra stormed out of the room angrily. _

"_Girl, be careful. Nnoitra is a dirty bastard."_

"_Thanks…" Emma stared at the pale Arrancar. 'He's so nice. I like this boy.'_

'Being brought here was the end of my _Happily Ever After_,' Emma thought.

"Um, Emma-san, are you ok? You kinda spaced out," Orihime said waving her hand in front of the girl.

"I'm ok," Emma lied really she was afraid that Nnoitra would come back for her. "I'm just worried that Nnoitra-sama will come in here and… hurt us."

"That won't happen. Right now I know that my friends will come and get me out of here, and I'm going to take you with me."

"Hime-sama… but we've only just met?"

"I want to be your friend. Do you want to be mine?"

"Yeah, that would be great." That was it. A small light of hope was lit for Emma. The only hope she had since she got to that awful place. Of constant rape, pain, and torture destroying her from the inside.

Orihime stared at the other human. 'Why is she so formal to Nnoitra? Is out of fear? Is it out of respect?' Orihime started to think of her relationship with Ulquiorra. It was nothing like hers. Orihime was sure she didn't fear him. She had no respect for a person, or Arrancar, that can't speak his own mind. 'Ulquiorra also acts different around her. It was almost a respectful manner in how he talked to her and was there for her. Why?'

Down the hall a ways away, Ulquiorra sneezed. He looked up. His eyes followed the other Espadas' but stopped at Nnoitra. Ulquiorra glared at the tall, skinny Quinto Espada. 'He was evil. Somehow that bony fifth Espada had broken that girl Emma. He had destroyed her. He manipulated her so much. How? How was he able to break her so easily? What had he done to that girl?'

As Aizen's meeting continued, Nnoitra's smile grew. 'What a better way to celebrate a victory in battle than raping an innocent girl?'

* * *

Iruna: The end of chapter two. Next chapter wouldn't out for a long while. I'm going to be busy with other stories and i haver writers block, plus lot's of other work to do. 


End file.
